Bending The Rules
by rachelmichelle
Summary: Edward is every girl's utter dream at UW; a gorgeous, senior frat-boy with a bad attitude and even worse reputation. He's got it all-except that mysterious, brown-eyed girl who won't give him the time of day. AH. AU. B&E. Lemons, beware.
1. I Didn't Even Get Her Name

**Author's note: New story. :] I'm out of the habit of writing, but bear with me. I had a brilliant idea for this one, so I just need time to get back in the groove. Keep in mind, Edward's human and his personality in this story is only similar to that of his in Twilight. Oh, and I own nothing here-it all belongs to Steph. :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

College was beginning to lay a pressing issue unpleasantly close to me. I had a love for five things in life; money, music, beer, my family, and sex. And as I said; my fourth year at the University of Washington was wrecking my adoration for each.

With money, there weren't many rules for me. I was a trust fund baby-and every damn sorority girl knew it. My parents worked hard to give me everything they had-and I knew that, too, but I was young and I _got _what I wanted. If the last name of Cullen couldn't get it for me, I knew a visit to the bank could.

There weren't rules between me and music either. Since I was little, my toys had been musical instruments, my passion in the arts. My mother called it my gift. It wasn't like I planned to build my life on it. Music was just a way for me to _get_ away.

The fraternity I joined my freshman year taught me most of what I knew about the rules for drinking; what my brother hadn't taught me back in high school. Never _ever_ drink the cheap shit the "nobodies" bring. _Always_ eat a few hours before a big party, not during or after. If it's worth the fight, it can wait for when you're sober-don't ruin the bash for the whole crew. Make sure it's _your_ bed you fall asleep in and if you don't happen to wake up at some girl's place, bail before they can even open their eyes. The best one yet; if you do something you know you'll regret in the morning, well, it never hurt a man to sleep in.

Now, my family was what I was most guarded about. They were there when the girls, money, music, and partying failed me. They were there when I failed myself. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, were two brilliant doctors in a small town out of Seattle, who thought I was one of the greatest things the Earth had ever seen. My baby sister, Alice, worshiped me just the same. My older brother, Emmett, was my best friend. I'd have killed any man without hesitation for any one of them, too.

Sex was, well, great. What guy wouldn't say the same? I was the big man on campus since Emmett had graduated and was off to play pro ball and I was pretty confident there wasn't a female on campus that wouldn't drop their panties for me, excluding my sister, of course. But the whole act was a sketchy, risky one, kind-of like drinking. I was learning the rules to it, too. _No_ sex with freshman and virgins-they're naïve and clingy. Keep condoms in your car, wallet, and room, so you're prepared everywhere. No sex with the same girl twice in a row, to make sure _you _don't get attached. It's alright to please the lady in the bed, but anywhere else was completely unnecessary. Sex had become a selfish act for me, not that I was complaining at all.

As I said earlier, however, senior year wasn't looking too promising. It was my last year before I really had to buckle down for law school. Law school meant a huge chunk out of my trust fund, less time for music and family, and more focus from me, which probably entailed me cutting all the partying out of my life.

This was my last year to do it up.

There was a knock at my front door at that very moment, breaking me from my thoughts. When I opened it, I was face to face with my best friend, Jasper Hale. He was another senior at U-Dub, though he was in pre-med as opposed to pre-law. Nobody could've guessed, though, what with the massive amounts of liquor in his hands. _That_ didn't look healthy for anybody.

"Back to school party got moved here," he smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the memo," my forehead creased. As incentive to stay close to home when I headed off to college, my parents had purchased a two-story five bedroom house for me to live in, as opposed to staying in the dorms. Their offer provided me with the perfect party pad, but the better part of me still thought it was a bad idea. I never was much of one for cleaning.

Through the trees, I could see a familiar SUV pulling down my driveway. I recognized Jessica Stanley, a sophomore sorority girl as the driver and smiled inwardly to myself. The grin only grew as I realized she was no longer a _freshman._

"Not that I mind," I called to Jasper. "But what happened to the frat house?"

"Plumbing's out!" I heard over bottles clanging together. I scoffed.

As Jessica parked, I watched as several other girls emerged from the vehicle and waved them in before turning to search for Jasper. I found the blond haired youth in the kitchen pouring a clear liquid into a small glass, though I knew it wasn't water.

"Starting early today?" I chuckled.

"It's senior year," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm gonna need it."

With that, I poured myself a shot and threw it back.

* * *

><p>My mind was swimming. I held a bottle of Corona loosely in my left hand as I leaned against the living room entry way. I had been intently watching Jasper and my younger sister, Alice, play beer pong with a couple of drunken blondes across the table. I vaguely remembered one of them introducing herself to me earlier as Tammy. Or was it Tanny?<p>

"Tanya," a small brunette to my left giggled, causing me to jump. I hadn't realized I'd been speaking aloud.

"She doesn't look like a Tanya," I grimaced, looking at the big-boobed, bubbly girl playing across from my best friend.

"You don't look like an Edward," the girl next to me said matter-of-factly.

"You know my name?" I smirked, angling my body to the brown eyed girl speaking to me. It wasn't until then that I took the time to look at her, noticing that she didn't happen to have a drink in her hand. A black sweater clung to her slender body, faded denim hiding her tiny legs. My smile only grew. She looked to be one of those straight-laced church girls. I had a sudden desire to introduce the girl to an absolute world of absolute sin.

She snorted, "Who wouldn't? You've got the worst reputation on campus. I've been in the state of Washington for less than a day and even _I _have come to learn that much."

I chuckled lightly, "You must be into bad boys, then."

She rolled her eyes and moved to walk away. _Good_. I liked it when they played hard to get.

I grabbed her hand with a light touch, but firm grip, waiting to meet her eyes before motioning towards the beer pong table, "Next game?"

"No beer for me," she jingled her keys in front of my face sarcastically. I shook my head, the noise and sudden swift motion that had plagued my vision in the moment strongly disagreeing with my stomach.

"I'll drink for you. Just shoot," the words spilled out of my mouth. Something in the back of my mind disagreed with that statement, but again, I shook it off.

Her lips parted to speak, but she was interrupted by obnoxiously loud cheers of triumph between Alice and Jasper. I jumped _again_, causing me to nearly topple onto of the girl in front of me. I heard light laughter in my ear, before I realized she was laughing at _me._

"I'm not drunk," my eyebrows furrowed as I took a few steps toward the table, leading the girl behind me to take the blondes' spots.

"Oh, I never said you were," she put her up her free hand in mock innocence, though her pursed lips looked to be containing a grin. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I felt my own lips tug upwards into a smile. She really was beautiful; I couldn't help my stare. Her cheeks flushed under my eyes, hers drifting away from mine.

"I'll go get the beer," I announced, trying to make her more comfortable.

Turning on my heel, I headed for the kitchen. My eyes met Tammy's again-Tanya's, I mean-and I offered her a smile, too. She seemed to take it better, as she eyed me up and down. I followed suit, letting my eyes rake over her little waist, all the way up to her big, bright eyes, though I must say, they lingered on her chest. As I leaned into the fridge to grab two bottles, I never broke eye contact, chuckling to myself as I did so.

Before I turned to go back to my game, I winked in her direction. The crowd was only growing, so it took me a little longer to get back to my spot at the table. Upon arrival, however, instead of being greeted with those big, brown doe eyes, I was greeted with her absence. I looked around, prepared to call for her.

It was then that I realized I hadn't even got her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So where do you think the story will go? What do you think of the "rules" Edward has made for himself? What about the mysterious, brown-eyed girl? Tanya? Feedback, ladies and gentlemen. &amp;&amp; if not, thank you for reading the story just the same. ;]<strong>


	2. I Couldn't Understand Her

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. After reviewing last chapter myself, I realized it was **_**entirely**_** too short, so I can promise you the rest are going to be much, much longer. I'm hoping this story will surprise you, more than anything. Bella will keep to her normal, laid back personality, I'm just going to tweak it a little...okay, maybe quite a bit. But it's a fan fiction, so I don't want them to be too terribly out of character. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but this plot and certain settings are some of my own ideas. No infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I felt small hands caressing the lower part of my stomach, light kisses on my neck. My eyebrows furrowed in sheer fear. What in the world had I brought to bed last night?

I opened my eyelids slowly, dark brown hair obstructing my vision. I chuckled to myself, feeling a little victorious, a light giggle in coming in chorus with my own. I felt smooth legs move gently against mine, that little hand toying with the elastic band of my basketball shorts. However, when her _green_ eyes looked at me seductively, I felt a twinge of disappointment.

I sighed, stretching my arms, effectively causing the young, naked girl to move from my chest. It wasn't her fault-I just wasn't into sex in the morning.

"Can you cook?" I offered her a smile, tilting my head to one side. She stopped her efforts at the early morning seduction to look at me quizzically.

"Yes?" I supposed it was her answer, though she said it more like a question.

"Wanna make me breakfast?" I let a soft kiss fall onto her forehead. I wasn't usually into the sweet, sentimental shit, but if it got me out of having to prepare my own meal, I'd throw the dog a bone.

She giggled again as she narrowed her eyes up at me-I guessed it was supposed to be sexy, "And what would you like for breakfast, baby?"

I nearly choked. This petite brunette was getting a little _too _wrapped up in my charm. I didn't do well with pet names or eagerness. I forced another smile and rose out of bed, moving her away from me completely.

"You know, I kind of just lost my appetite. Do you have a ride or should I call you a cab?"

"Well I was actually thinking that if you didn't have plans today, we could-"

"So a cab then?" I cut her off, picking up my cell phone.

She gasped softly, then moved from my bed hurriedly and scurried to pick up her clothes.

"My car's out front," she mumbled, looking down at her own phone. Upon gathering her purse and other belongings, she dressed and left my room rather promptly.

I waited until I heard the front door shut before I started my shower. I had another week before my classes began, but that didn't mean my day was to be any less full. I had to clean the mess from the previous night.

As I stepped into the warm water, I let my mind wander back to the party. I couldn't remember how I met the green eyed girl I woke up with; I wasn't even sure of her name. I thought of the big-boobed blonde, Tanya and her friend and wondered why I hadn't bedded them instead. My soapy hands froze when I again remembered the brown-eyed wonder that had disappeared on me.

I smiled once more at my thoughts. She had been beautiful, just as many girls that night appeared, but she also had attitude and that struck a chord with me; it wasn't often that I was stood up to.

In fact, the only people that ever _really _stood up to me, was my family, and even then it was a rarity.

I soaped the mess of copper atop my head and rinsed it . I was moving slowly this morning, even for having drank the night before. At the rate I was going, I wouldn't make it to the gym until late that night.

After showering, I cleaned my house. The action took forever, not because it was necessarily such a mess, but because I was a _clean freak_; every picture that hung slightly to one side had to be remounted, every surface sanitized and polished. Alice had mentioned to me once that I might consider a maid service, but I saw no need for it when I was perfectly capable of performing such needs myself.

The only thing that irritated me more than a messy house was a lazy human being.

_She wraps those legs around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, she takes it off nice and slow; 'cause that's porn star dancing._

My Darkest Day's finest lyrics rang out from my pocket. I pressed the answer button on my phone, only to be greeted with my sister's voice.

"Come have dinner with Jasper, the girls, and me," she demanded, her voice high-pitched and excited.

"Well, hello, Alice," I chuckled into the phone.

"Hurry up, Edward. You have fifteen minutes," there was a hint of building annoyance in her voice.

"I have to go to the gym. Plus, it's already ten o'clock at night. Nothing's going to be open," I explained.

"We'll go to Barney's. They're open 'til midnight. I'll even buy you a beer."

"I think I had plenty last night."

"Edward!" her voice was no longer just laced with annoyance, but full on filled. I sighed.

"I love you, bubba," she offered. I rolled my eyes, though she had no way of seeing it. Family was my soft spot and she knew it.

"I'll meet you there," I grumbled, ending the call without another word. Alice would, no doubt, be irritated with that as well, but she could deal. I was in for another late night yet again.

I dressed casually in a simple grey Abercrombie t-shirt, paired with dark jeans. I didn't bother fixing my hair-I never did and girls seemed mesmerized by it still. I did, however, take the time to throw some work-out clothes in a bag, so I could hit the gym after leaving Barney's, without having to drive all the way home.

I moved toward the front door and stopped at my key rack. My fingers shot for the key to the Camaro, but hesitated. They moved right and drew the set next to them. I grinned and walked through the door, locking it carefully behind me. I keyed the code to the garage and stood impatiently as the metal moved upward, revealing my two babies.

My hand drew the black cover from my street bike before placing it neatly on the toolbox next to it. I stood back to admire the muscular silhouette in front of me. I pressed the button on the key in my hand, a low rumbling echoing off the walls of my garage, bringing my Diavel Ducati to life.

I mounted my toy and we were off.

Barney's was a small bar and grill not far from U-Dub's campus. It was family owned and far from commercialized, giving it that small-town feel I sometimes missed from my high school days. As I pulled into the parking light, I was greeted by a flashing neon "Open" sign and a few cars. Barney's was never busy, making me that much more of a comfortable guest.

Jasper, Alice, and a couple of the girls in her sorority were already seated when I entered. She waved me over with an enthusiastic smile, her eyes thanking me for my presence.

"We ordered you your usual, man," Jasper patted my back as I took my seat. I nodded and offered my thanks, taking hold of the bottle of Bud Light in front of me.

"This is Angela," Alice piped up, motioning to a brunette who wore a sheepish smile on her face. "And you already know Jess."

Jessica was also a brunette, but much, much more aggressive than the seemingly shy girl sitting next to her. In all reality, the girl was like a puppy. If you showed her any attention at all, she followed you around for ages, entirely too eager.

"Evening, ladies," I made a point to nod more directly toward Angela and Alice, avoiding Jessica's eyes entirely, in fact. Clingers weren't my style.

"So, Edward," I heard her nasally voice ignore my hint of disinterest. "_Bangin'_ party last night."

I nearly gagged at her choice of words. _Bangin'_? Really? Who _said_ that?

"Yeah," I nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"I never really got the chance to talk to you much. Are you excited for this school year?"

"Uhh," my eyes darted to Jasper, begging for an interruption. He glanced at me, a trace of a smirk playing on his lips. He found the situation _amusing_. Go figure. "Sure."

Instead of my best friend, the waitress was the one to save me, bringing our food. I nearly dove into the bacon cheeseburger before me, not realizing how incredibly hungry I was until the food was literally right in front of my face.

"Hey, Alice," I narrowed my eyes at my frat "brother", preparing my revenge for him allowing Jessica's approach. "Didn't you say you were wanting to take a shopping trip down in California before school started? I think Jasper said he was all unpacked and ready for this semester. Surely he'd like to go with you…"

Hatred danced in Jasper's eyes while excitement played in Alice's again, "Oh, that would be so much fun!"

Jessica enthusiastically joined their conversation, leaving me to my food. I ate quickly, begging God that Alice would keep Jessica's attention until I could I finish my meal. I took my last bite, not bothering to savor it. In the same instant, I rose, throwing a twenty on the table.

"Where are you going?" Jessica seemed genuinely heart broken.

"Gym," was the explanation I left her with. I spoke again before she could say anything else. "Thanks for the brew, Alice. See you guys later."

They chorused goodbyes as I approached the door and left.

* * *

><p>The gym was pretty deserted, too, by the time I got there. After changing, I hit the treadmill to get warmed up, then followed up with some weight lifting. When I began, I didn't figure I'd work too hard, but my thoughts kept traveling to the mystery girl from the party, so I kept piling on more weights.<p>

Why had she left anyway? I couldn't have been coming on _that_ strong; nothing like Jessica, at least. Besides, I was _Edward Cullen_. Didn't she know that? She said she did, but it sure didn't seem like it.

I tried to think of a time when I _didn't _get the girl I wanted. I'd been a ladies' man back in high school, too, but nothing like the guy I was today. Even then, I couldn't remember being turned down.

And to think, she'd actually run away from me!

I pushed the thought from my mind immediately. She _couldn't_ have run away. Something important must've come up. Maybe one of her friends got sick or needed a ride home. Surely she hadn't run away from me.

I lifted the weights one last time from my chest, exhaling as I did. I leaned up, running a hand through my sweat-drenched hair. It suddenly occurred to me what a great idea it had been that I'd brought my bike to gym; the wind would feel great on my skin.

Catching my breath, I caught the eye of the girl at the front desk, Samantha. She was beautiful, but I'd never pursued her. It wasn't the fact that she was married-it was just how she carried herself. Once in a blue moon, a guy met a girl that was just someone you didn't _fuck_ with. Samantha wasn't just beautiful, she was smart and she was a good friend. More often than not, she was easier to talk to than Jasper or my own brother, Emmett.

"Still playin' those girls?" her southern accent rang through upturned lips.

"Until I die, Sammi," I chuckled, rising from the weight bench to move back to the treadmill for a cool down.

"Oh, Edward," she laughed. "I can't wait 'til one of 'em gives you a run for your money."

"Won't happen," I shook my head, beginning my job.

"I'll take that bet," she rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair to prop her feet up on the desk.

"Fifty on it?" this time I genuinely smiled, knowing she couldn't possibly be stupid enough to gamble with me on that certain subject.

"Shut up, Cullen," she laughed again, her eyes falling to the computer screen. I only snickered.

I ran a few more minutes before shutting the machine off entirely. I didn't bother changing back. I just wanted to get home, take a shower and go to bed.

As I picked up my bag, I checked the time, confirming that it was indeed late. Two in the morning was reserved for partying and girls, not relaxation and cleaning, of all things.

I told Samantha good bye, telling her I'd see her tomorrow. She waved, her interest in my presence dwindling. I hopped back on my Ducati, the power between my legs nearly unimaginable. I laughed at my own thoughts.

Despite my desires for a warm shower and my comfy bed, I took the long way home. I wasn't entirely too sure why, something had just drawn me that way.

When I turned at the corner of 1st and Spring, the possibility of that gut instinct in my stomach pushing me to take the long route back to my house actually being _fate_ flashed through my mind. My eyes were automatically drawn to brown curls and a slender waist down a few blocks from me. I sped up, confirming that it _was _indeed the girl from the party.

"I wouldn't bother. I carry mace and a knife," she called, but didn't bother with a glance my way. She, too, carried a duffle bag over her shoulder, perched on her right hip. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, slightly dampened, and her make up visibly splotchy, even in the dark. I guessed she must've been out at the gym, too.

"You know, you could've at least told me your name before you left last night," I ignored her threats, trying to keep balance on my bike at such a slow speed.

Her pace slowed even further and I had to set my feet down on either side as to keep from falling completely. Though I couldn't hear her, her chest seemed to shake with quiet laughter, "Edward Cullen."

"At your service," I smiled, finally catching a glimpse of hers, though she still hadn't looked at me. "Can I give you a ride?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you're capable. I'm just trying to do the gentlemanly thing," I stopped my bike completely, shutting off the engine, relieved when she followed suit.

Her chocolate brown eyes drew mine away from her sexy little silhouette, my chest rising and shoulders falling back instinctively.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" she giggled, placing her hand on her unoccupied hip.

"I don't think it's fair that you judge me by what people say," I retorted, tilting my head to one side, careful not to break her gaze.

"Oh, and now you're the victim of society and the cruel rumors it cooks up?" she grinned in her own cruel way, cooking up knots in my own stomach.

I shrugged, finally looking down, though my smile still twisted up, "You could say that."

"Hmm," was all she offered me.

"Just get on the bike. It's a ride home, I'm not trying to take you on a date," I rolled my eyes, motioning to the small seat behind me.

"You act uninterested," she laughed, taking a few steps toward me.

"You thought I was?"

"I'm a psych major. I know you are," her laughter continued. I was taken aback. I wasn't sure if she was insulting me or flirting with me. Either way, she was toying with me and I had to admit, I was baffled.

"You want a ride or not?" suddenly my voice was just as exhausted as my body, my eyes falling back to watch.

"My place isn't far. I can make it alright," she sighed.

I felt my eyebrows come together. I couldn't understand her plain disinterest. She became more of a mystery with every passing second.

"What the hell is your name?" I was irritated, exasperated.

"What does it matter?" she was still grinning.

"I guess it doesn't," I felt my nostrils flare, my teeth clenching. I started my bike back up and kicked up the stand.

"Bella. Bella Swan," she called once more over the steady roar and turned to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is a LOT of foreshadowing in this chapter here. :] This story will build fast, these first few chapters just may be a little boring due to the introductions of characters and settings. In saying that, if you plan to be an avid reader of Bending The Rules, I request that you pay attention to said chapters in order to get the full effect of the story. And that being said, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! ;]<strong>

**-rachel_murphree.**


	3. Hurts So Good

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the wait. However, to make it up to you all, I'll send out a preview of the next chapter of Bending The Rules to everbody who reviews this chapter. :]**

**This specific chapter is dedicated to Miss Kristen Hartgrove && her beautiful little girl. Thanks again for reminding me to take care of my own baby, Conceitedward! ;]**

**Oh, and The Storm is MY idea. Please don't take it. Aside from the plot and a few other settings, the rest is Steph's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The moment my eyelids opened, thunder rattling my bed frame, I knew it was a club night. Jasper had left for California with Alice long before I awoke, but I was sure one of the other frat brothers would be willing to play wingman for the night.

* * *

><p>Turned out nearly everybody was busy, so I was riding solo…not that I had any worries-I never left alone.<p>

_The Storm_ was only open when the rain poured, suitably of course. However, it wasn't because of the name that the weather was required to be hectic. The Storm was different. It wasn't a covered club; only the bar had a roof over it. The dance floor was left open to whatever Seattle's dark skies could bring. This made for an interesting guest list, only the most _raw _females bothering to brave the rain. Most feared their make up smearing, their curls falling. That's why I loved it; the women at The Storm were just as crazy as a hurricane-the kind of crazy that left after they'd done their damage. Just like the weather.

I'd driven the Camaro. I was one to dance in the rain, but I had no desire to ride in it.

When I reached for the door handle, I wasn't sure if the vibration I felt on my fingertips was the thunder or the bass. I felt a shiver run up my spine. I _lived_ for this.

Despite the rough concept of The Storm, the club was _always _packed. I was a regular, so my entrance resulted in a few wild yells from the dance floor. However, I stood back to admire the sight for a few moments as I ordered a shot of Jack.

The dance floor didn't have much of a floor at all, but that didn't mean that every inch of it wasn't utterly covered. Thin, now see-through, white shirts clung to slender waists, hard nipples, and neon bras peeking through. Wet hair was being pulled and tossed at every angle, each body seemingly to mold into ever other. It was indeed a beautiful mess.

A shot glass and a tap on the back brought me out of my trance. I let the whiskey slide down my throat, leaving a trail of burning embers all the way down to my stomach.

"That's pussy shit," I heard to my right. My eyebrows furrowed, recognizing it as a female voice.

I met deep brown eyes and my heart readied itself for the race. On your mark, get set…

"Let me show you how it's _done_."

_Go._

I wasn't exactly too sure why my heart took off like it did when that tiny girl came around, but her presence really did seem to be a rush for me. She was becoming a lot like a drug for me and that single hit from the party had me drawn.

I scoffed, realizing how clingy my thoughts sounded. _Man the fuck up._

"Here," slender fingers and silver, manicured nails handed me a shot of red liquid. My eyebrows came together even more as I watched her gulp it down, those brown, mysterious orbs never leaving mine.

I followed suit, my mouth immediately harassed with a sweet and spicy cinnamon flavor. I felt the embers my whiskey had left in the back of my throat catch ignite with a dangerous vengeance. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the burn.

"Can't handle it, big boy?" I heard a chuckle.

My eyes flashed open just as lightning lit the sky. I grinned.

"You have no clue what you're doing," it was my turn to chuckle. I ordered a second round of whatever she had just ordered and instructed the bartender to add the purchase to my tab.

"I can _take care of myself_," she snarled her words from the previous night.

I shrugged, my grin never faltering, "And I can take care of your drinks for the night."

"Your money won't drop my panties, Cullen," she crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed, ignoring the first part of her statement, "Why don't you just call me Edward?"

"You don't look like an Edward," she shrugged.

"And you don't look like a Bella," I tilted my head to one side.

"More like a Candy?" her eyes lit up mischievously, before she threw her head back, wild laughter shaking her frame. My own smile slowly faded. How was that funny?

Our arriving drinks quieted her laughter, the strobe lights reflecting off the cherry red substance in my shot glass. I threw that one back, too, realizing that it was a deceivingly easy shot to swallow. It left such a sweet taste on my lips that only made me crave more, but the subtle burn in the back of my throat and wandering thoughts of exactly _how_ much alcohol was in that shit made me want to stop.

However, my body was screaming to move forward in this little game with Bella so loud that those whispers in the back of my mind were washed away with the steady rain.

"So," I turned back to my brunette beaty…who was no longer there.

"I turned out to the dance floor, spotting her immediately. Hell, anybody would have. A black leather halter barely concealed those pale, perky breasts. Blue jean shorts and a white, studded belt hung _so, so_ low on her swaying hips. I tilted my head, analyzing her image from another angle, committing it to memory. Rain had already soaked her hair, short strands sticking to her forehead while longer ones clung to her shoulders. I let out a shaky breath, mesmerized.

She didn't appear to be the same girl from the first night. Leather definitely showed her figure better than that cotton sweater ever _dreamed _of doing, but I wasn't necessarily sure which Bella I liked better. The Bella from the first night seemed innocent, maybe even sweet. These last two days, she was anything _but _those two. In fact, she was beginning to become a little intimidating-definitely challenging.

"Edward," I heard a voice purr softly, tearing me from my fantasy. "You wanna dance?"

Perfect red curls hung at waist length, dark blue eyes boring holes into mine. Deep red lips were quickly approaching, leaving a soft peck to be followed by a softer giggle. I chuckled, scooping Victoria into a hug. She had a reputation for being a royal bitch, but she'd always been as sweet as sugar to me.

"Is that all you want?" I whispered into her ear.

My eyes caught Bella's as I realized she was staring daggers into Victoria's back as she grinded on some blonde guy. My lips twisted up into a grin and I moved to grab Victoria's ass, tilting my head and winking at the brunette beauty across the club. Bella only rolled her eyes.

Victoria, however, was much more excited, "Ohh!"

I chuckled.

"You wanna be bad?" her purr had turned into a sexy little growl. "I'll show you bad."

Without warning, Victoria turned on her heel and pulled me toward all of the chaos. My vision blurred for a moment with the sudden movement, and I realized the alcohol was setting in. I blinked a few times ad shook my head.

I expected Victoria to stop at the edge of the crowd, but apparently she had better plans. I felt the cool chill of the rain caress my skin, making every nerve in my body that much more aware. She pulled us right past Bella, who's eyes hadn't left the red-haired siren in front of me. I blew her a kiss, but I wasn't even sure she noticed.

Victoria stopped only once she reached dead center of the crowd, making a point to kiss me once more before turning back around to press her ass right between my legs. My body responded immediately, my hands shooting to her waist to pull her closer to me. She wasn't the _best _dancer, but I wasn't complaining. Between her thin, light pink tank and tight, white shorts, I was getting quite the show.

Mud was caking to my boots, her pink converse hopelessly lost to the filth below us. Her hips twisted and grinded to some Lil Wayne song, my own following behind hers, relishing in the new-found friction. My eyes closed, a slow breath emerging from my lips as a rain drop rolled over them. My black Affliction shirt was cold against my chest, sending a shiver up my spine. Victoria took this encouragingly and pressed harder against my member.

When my eyes opened, they were clouded with desire. I needed to feel her, to taste her.

Not Victoria, mind you. No, Victoria was serving as a pawn, a stunt double in place of the ravishing brunette who was quickly approaching, her eyes locked dead on mine.

"I gotta go," my voice was low and husky. I tore myself from Victoria's desperate frame to move toward Bella. She, too, had left behind her dance partner, but the more I looked at her, the more I realized she didn't look like she really _wanted_ me. In fact, she looked down right angry. Fuck, I loved it.

When I was arm's distance from her, she reached forward, her fingers twisting into my hair violently as she forced me into a kiss-not that she would've had to. My lips flew to meet hers faster that the lightning could cross against the night sky overhead. Sweet cinnamon plagued my mouth again as her tongue intruded. I could feel her fake, silver nails digging into the back of my neck. It hurt so good.

When she pulled away, I sucked in a breath louder than I really would've liked to. It sounded more like a gasp than anything, and the grin on Bella's lips showed the noise had stroked her ego. I narrowed my eyes and ducked my head for round two.

She pulled away, but the words that came from her mouth tasted so much sweeter than what I had initially been going for, "Let's go back to you place."

I had to stop myself from gasping this time, but I didn't hesitate to pull my keys from my pocket. I moved to step forward, but faltered, finding my boot stuck in the mud. Bella giggled and swiped the keys from my hand.

"You're not driving," her voice was stern. "I called a cab."

I reached for my keys, but she tucked them into her bra. My eyebrows raised, wondering if that was an invitation for me to go ahead and reach down that leather vest of hers, but she only rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>I couldn't have told you what building we passed on the way home, how many lights we'd stopped at, or even what the cab driver charged us for the short trip to my house.<p>

I could, however, tell you, the exact shape of Bella's breasts and the way they bounced against my own chest with every bump we hit; perfect.

I could tell you tell you how insane it felt to have her small hands creeping down my pants as she pushed me against the window in the back seat; Incredibly, impossibly insane.

I could tell you exactly how long it took me to get her from my front door to my bed, our lips locked the entire time; twelve sick seconds.

I could also tell you we had wild, sweet sex, where I made her scream my name in pure ecstasy as I took her from every position my drunken from could manage, but that would be a lie; I couldn't get it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Who knew Edward was a light-weight? Hahahaha. Sorry, guys. He doesn't get to have his fun just yet. This chapter did have some more foreshadowing, though, so I hope you're all reading carefully. What'd y'all think of The storm? Who knows what Bella and Edward were drinking? Do you hate me yet? ;]<strong>

**Remember, reviewers get a sweet preview of chapter 4.**

**Kisses, Rachel Murphree. [Add me on facebook!]**


End file.
